zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Bomb
Remote Bombs are a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Remote bombs are special bombs in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Remotely controlled bombs invented by the Minish Belari, they can be used in the place of regular bombs; they are obtained by fusing Kinstones with Gentari after having obtained bombs, giving Belari the "inspiration" needed to finish his invention. Link can switch back to regular bombs at any time by speaking to Belari again. When Link is using Remote Bombs, they are obtained in the same fashion as regular bombs. When deployed, these bombs will explode only when the button to which they are assigned is pressed a second time. Unlike regular bombs, it is not possible to have more than one Remote Bomb deployed at any one time. Interestingly, if Link throws a Remote Bomb at an enemy, it will do damage, even if it does not explode. Certain stronger enemies like Darknuts are stunned rather than outright defeated by a Remote Bomb's explosion. Bombs in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords are identical to Remote Bombs in function but are not referred to such and retain the design of standard bombs seen throughout the series. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Remote Bomb in Breath of the Wild is a Rune ability for the Sheikah Slate. Link can use this rune to create bombs that can be detonated remotely. These bombs can either be sphere-shaped, in which case they will roll, or cube-shaped, in which case they will remain (mostly) inert once set. Link can also upgrade these by presenting Purah with three Ancient Shafts. The upgraded versions will be stronger, recharge faster, and denoted with a "+" symbol succeeding it. Both types of Remote Bomb can be out on the field at the same time, but no more than one of each may be out. Furthermore, only the type of Remote Bomb currently selected can be detonated. The bombs are apparently made out of energy and ancient technology producing blue energy similar to ancient weaponry and Blue Flame. It is implied they utilize the same type of refined ancient energy emitted by other ancient armaments which is suggested to be a more refined form of Blue Flame which is implied to be unrefined ancient energy collected by the Ancient Furnaces. Remote Bombs are light and thus effected by the wind, so they can throw further. Link can also put away any Remote Bomb he is currently holding. Unlike Bomb Arrows, Remote Bombs do not produce fire when they explode as they are energy based explosives, so no wildfires on dry grass or possibility of burning or roasting materials. They can be used in the volcanic heat of Eldin Canyon, Eldin Mountains, and Death Mountain regions without immediately exploding. Like usual bombs, Remote Bombs can be used to destroy certain obstacles such as Weak Walls, Barrels, wooden and metal crates, or pots, as well as trees and Ore Deposits. Remote Bombs can be thrown or dropped in water and detonated. Remote Bombs can also be used to stun wild Sand Seals, allowing Link to grab them and travel through Gerudo Desert without having to bother sneaking up on them. Horses will take damage and fee from the shockwave if Link use a Remote Bomb around or near them. Remote Bombs can also be used to kill wildlife allowing them to be used while hunting though they are anything but stealthy. Like Bomb Fish and Water Bombs in Twilight Princess they can be used even in water by throwing, blowing, or rolling them into a water source. The shockwave they produce kills any nearby fish which causes them to float to the surface and allows Link to collect them easily, making them ideal for Fishing as Link has a regenerating supply of Remote Bombs and can save other fishing implements like bows, arrows, and spears for fighting and/or hunting. It also allows him to take out entire schools of fish though any fish not hit by the shockwave will flee in response to the blast though this is a minor issue as they will run after a while after things calm down. Standard Bokoblins and Moblins do not run from Remote Bombs unless they explode. They will actually investigate them when thrown or dropped near them, allowing Link to use them as a distraction or damage large groups. Stronger enemy variants, however will kick away or pick up and throw them away. Moblins have strong legs that prevent them from being knocked off their feet by the explosion. Stalmoblins will pick up and throw Remote Bombs but the explosion will scatter their bones as they lack the leg muscles to withstand the blast though their heads will survive unless the blast hits their skull when it is detached from the body. Remote Bombs are effective against all types of Talus and will kill Pebblits with a single blast though its hard to use them to attack a Talus' weakpoint while their moving however they are useful if its raining or fighting Igneo Talus in volcanic heat as Bomb Arrows cannot be used properly during these conditions. Link can also use them to kill Rock Octoroks by throwing them at them when they are sucking in air then detonating the Remote Bomb while it is in their stomach (though Link must do this quickly or the Octorok will spit it back). Remote Bombs can also be used to stun Molduga by tricking the beast into swallowing them then detonating the Remote Bomb. They are also extremely useful for dealing with Bees as they can kill them and knock down their Beehives allowing Link to easily collect Courser Bee Honey. Both Purah and Robbie recognize Remote Bombs if Link pulls one out near them. However Purah specializes in Runes and developed an upgrade for them while Robbie is apparently familiar with them due them being a form of Ancient Rune based ordinance. Symin also recognizes them due to being Purah's assistant. Other characters will react defensively or be frightened of them though the blast will not harm them. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Runes (Bombs) Remote Bomb Sphere Rune (Icon).png|The Round Remote Bomb Rune File:Breath of the Wild Runes (Bombs) Remote Bomb Cube Rune (Icon).png|The Square Remote Bomb Rune See Also *Bombs *Bomb Arrows *Water Bombs *Rune **amiibo Rune **Camera Rune **Cryonis Rune **Magnesis Rune **Stasis Rune Category:Bombs Category:Runes Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items